The Homunculi Anthologies
by Maxindpogster
Summary: Seven oneshot tales of seven homunculi based on seven deceased. Enjoy.
1. Envy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.. If you truly believe Trisha and Sloth are different people, then it would be safe to say I own the featuring Homunculus.

**Pogi:**_I am Pogi Selamac and I would like to address a few notes the Author would like to remind the readers before they read the anthologies. These are seven one-shot stories of seven different homunculi who are pretty much lost in the world (We'd like to continue with these, but time and interest are so limited..). Keep in mind that no one's there to do any dirty deeds like the other guys. Second of all things, most of the homunculi will remain nameless for understandable reasons. The chapters are named after sins to pretty much give clues to who they are reincarnated from, which comes to the Author's third point. These seven are, in fact, reincarnated from people form the series and the Author would like people to guess who it is for he likes to... (reads papers) play guessing games with people. He says they should be fairly obvious, but who's to say? Just read it._

* * *

The sun was shining down on the desert one day. Besides the silence, all that could be heard was the sound of sand being lightly stepped into. Nearby the source of the sound were a trail of footsteps that followed a figure in a brown cloak. This mysterious figure was looked upon by lizards and vultures, watching the figure focus solely on its destination. Upon closeup, the figure remained hooded with his brown cloak, which covered down to the figure's knees, exposing his black pants and boots. Continuting to walk, harsh panting was heard from the completely covered head. For each time the figure's foot stepped onto the ground, sweat from the hood dripped onto the sand that was being walked on. As the figure kept walking, the steady pacing quickly turned into stumbling. It wasn't long before the figure fell, face looking towards the cloudless sunny sky. Looking up, a few falling feathers were giving a decent amount of shade. A few seconds later, the figure sat up and unhooded the face that was being covered from the sun, tired of the steamy heat of the cloak. The figure was a young man around the age of apporximately 19. His black hair, drenched with sweat, covered most of his face, but smothered him continually with heat. "What am I going to do?" asked the man, who's purple eyes looked away from the sunlight, seeing vultures coming nearby. "If I don't get to a town anytime soon, I think I might be food for these damn birds.." Looking at a distance, the man noticed something, which got him to stand up which whatever strength he has left. Fatigued as he is, he continued walking to what he thought to see was a city in the desert. 

It wasn't beforelong until the cloaked stranger went into the city in the desert. It was wierd for him, because he though he stood out compared to everyone else around. Compared to the tanned people of this place, he felt paler than the clouds. Everywhere he went, men and women would look at him with deep concern. Children would look at him as if he was a demon. It meant nothing to him at the moment; he just wanted a place to sit from the head.

It was then that he found a booth nearby, in the shape of an almost bald man flexing. This being the largest store that's close by, he didn't even hesitate to walk over. He soon sat in the empty stools and rested his head into the shade of the roof that covered the booth, covering his eyes. Lying down there, he heard the people of the city walking down the streets, sweeping anything from their homes and the laughter of children. The laughter of one child stood out from the noise, as it it was directly behind him. To his surprise, he felt something tug on his cloak, which caused him to lift his head and look behind him. His purple eyes started down onto a little boy around 5, tanned like everyone else. He wore a green sleeveless shirt and blue shorts, along with red pants. The wanderer didn't know how to react to what he saw before him. At that moment, someone else ran up to the boy and picked him up onto her sitting lap.

"I'm sorry. My son usually does this when I'm not looking." said the woman, who was sitting in the next seat. Her look became more concerned as she examined the stranger's attire and his pale face. "You're not from around here are you?"

"I just came in from walking and I needed to sit down." Replied the wanderer.

"Where are you from exactly?"

"'What do you want?' is more like it!", shouted the owner of the booth they were sitting in. Upon look, the man was wearing a black teeshirt and a white apron, topped with a brown hat. This man had had a mustache that grew down to his chin. "I just can't have anyone sit down without having anything! What can I help you with?"

"The usual, please," said the woman, now looking at the other guest. "What do you want?"

"Just water."

Beforelong, a glass of water was put in front of the newcomer. This glass was filled with ice, with several drops dripping down down the cup. Looking at this made the stranger's mouth dry up, worse than before compared to the heat pushing down onto his cloak.

"Aren't you going to drink?" the woman asked as she fed her child.

"I'm going to.. it's just that it's been such a long time since I've had something to eat," he said as held onto the cool sensation into his right hand. "I've wondered how I could've survived in that desert for that long."

"What were you doing in the desert, first of all things?"

"I was traveling around the cities, until I got lost," He took the glass to his lips as the cold water flowed into his thirsty mouth. This was followed by him dropping the glass in sigh. "I've been doing this as far as I can remember."

"Don't you have anyone to go to?"

"I only remember me in the desert. I've never had anyone... I have no home."

"What's your name?" asked the woman. The stranger looked straight into his glass, lost in his thoughts. Thinking about the question had him struggling, as it was shown on his face. "Is something wrong?"

".. It's nothing," said the stranger as he looked at the woman and her child.

"I'm Kain!" shouted the child with such enthusiasm.

"Sounds like a nice name," The stranger said with interest. "Why did you name him that?"

"He's named after this one fellow who used to be around." Replied the owner, coming from nowhere.

"What happened?" asked by the stranger interestingly as he looked at the two. The woman looked down a bit, as did the owner, who looked away instead. After a few seconds, he knew that something happened that's better off not being said. "I see.."

The stranger started back at his drink and grabbed his glass for the rest of the drink. Nothing was present but silence for the next minute, which concerned the child. Kain looked up to see that his mother was looking slightly at the stranger, who was too busy finishing his drink. The owner went back and attended to his business in the back of the shop. The stranger then put his empty glass down and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Do you need a place to stay?" asked the woman sitting next to him.

"You'll do that?"

"We're only visiting for a while. I actually came from Risembool and we're staying at an inn with. We have about two bedrooms. We won't mind."

The stranger looked at the woman and her child for a few seconds. He didn't know how to reply to all this but to just give them a smile. This made the woman smile as well, which confused both Kain and the owner. A few minutes passed and the owner of the shop cleaned up the counter, watching the three leave off into the sun-blazed road.

* * *

It was night time in the city. The stars were shining bright along with the partial moon down onto the dark streets. On the road a bird was walking down, looking around for something to eat, but flew away as soon as it noticed somebody chasing it. In fright, the bird flew past a window the cloaked stranger was looking out from, hands supporting his weight so he can poke his head through. Turning around, he noticed the door was opening, revealing Kain with a large white feather in his hand. 

"I found a feather! Want to see it?" said Kain, which left the stranger speechless.

"Kain," said his mother walking through the door her son went through. "Don't disturb him while he's washing."

"It's okay," he said, "I already finished washing and I'm ready to get some sleep. It's been a long day for me."

"I see. Kain, go and wash up before you go to bed."

"Alright, Mom" said the boy before he left the room.

The stranger looked at the woman, as she watched her son leave the room. She was dressed in a pink nightgown, which reached down to her knees. He never really took a full view on her, which was apparant by looking at her pink bangs, which was to compliment her brown long hair. She looked back at him with deep concern.

"It must be hard for you to do this everyday.."

"I don't really mind of course.. nothing beats a day of traveling through places and having the wind breeze through your hair. It's sort of nice if you look at it from a different perspective.."

Silence was all that filled the room as the two stared at eachother. The woman thought about the words he said in satisfaction as she looked down onto the floor and back at him. The man soon sat back down on his bed, taking off his boots.

"Can I ask you something?" the man asked. "why did you invite me to stay with you? As far as I've known traveling, people were never this hospitable to others they've just met."

"Good question" the woman replied, still standing at the doorway. "I felt like I can trust in you... This may sound silly, but you remind me of someone I used to know... "

"... I see" he said, not knowing how to reply from something like that.

"It's getting late" she said, "you should get some sleep now."

He smiled and without any further notice, he took off his cloak and revealed what he was going to sleep in for the night. The mother's eyes began to widen as she saw something vagely familiar on the young man. The man wore a black tight sleeveless shirt, detailed with 2 red lines on the back of his torso. One thing that stood out the most was a tattoo on his right shoulder; a tattoo of a red dragon in a formation of a circle, as if it was eating himself. He turned around, staring his purple eyes straight at his host.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

".. No... I'll leave you alone now. Good night.." said the shocked woman as she closed the door.

As the moon shined high that night, the pale man slept in his bed, sound asleep. In the other room, Kain slept as well with the white feather he found in his hand. In the same bed was his mother, still wide awake, lost in thought. All that crossed her mind was tattoo on that man's right shoulder. Images of that tattoo quickly ran through her eyes as did the image of that man she welcomed to spend her visit with. Sweat ran down her face as she felt her blood racing within her body. Feeling uncomfortable in her position, she shifted so that she faced he son. From there, she noticed the door where the man was sleeping, right behind the feather that's being held in Kain's hand. Not wanting to see it anymore, she faced the other way, in hopes of clear thought and a good night's sleep.

* * *

The sun rose out of the sandy ground from the eyes of the vultures in the desert. Three of them flew over the sky to find a body on the ground and flew right above it, like bees attracted to honey. The three birds rotated eachother in a circular pattern, just like the dragon and its tail as pictured on the man's right shoulder. In the city that same man stayed, the three inn guests left the building they slept in last night. The sun shined a golden morning glow at the three as Kain and her mother looked at the cloaked man they've invited. 

"We're going back to Risembool today.." the mother said with a disappointed delight. "Are you going to be able to handle yourself?"

"I'll be fine," he said. "This isn't the first time I've been in a situation like that yesterday, but it was nice of you to make me feel welcome."

"But where will you go?"

"I don't know.." he said looking around, "The next city shouldn't be far away."

"... Kain. Please go inside for a moment." said the mother sternly.

With no argument, the child walked into the house playing with the white feather. He soon looked out the window to find the shadows of the his mother and the stranger looking at eachother. The mother's eyes aimed straight into the man's purple eyes. His image was distorted by the tears swelling up in her eyes. The man had absolutely no idea what was happening, or why she was crying.

"You're him aren't you?.." she whispered, further confusing him, ".. you've been around this whole time.."

"What?" He answered in confusion, "I don't know what you're talking about.."

"Don't give me that! You're here now aren't you? Do you realize what I've been through since you've left? So much has happened to me.. I've been lied to by so many... I've been used by so many.. I've been told so much lies and I've bought into them all! My spirit's been broken for years.. Everything I knew was taken away from me and I thought I lost everything.. All I had was my child..Kain.. but now you've come back.. somehow you came back.. and we can be together again.. "

Everything was silent at that point. The cloaked stranger had the most confused and frighted look on his face, absent from sympathizing with her thoughts. Above them where birds watching on top of the surrounding buildings. The tearing mother slowly walked up to the cloaked stranger, causing him to step back a bit. She soon jumped onto him and embraced him into her arms as her tears fell onto the dry ground.

The cloaked stranger looked at her in deep confusion for a while. He didn't know how to react to what was happening to him. Looking down onto her, his eyes soon began to widen in shock. His purple eyes shrunk a bit as his eyes exposed the red veins. Images ran through his head of him walking through the desert, attacked by vultures who swooped down at him. Remembering everytime a vulture would attack, he grabbed it by the leg and slammed it down onto the ground. A quick flash ran before his eyes as he noticed images of a bald man in black robes with a red glow on his hand. Yet another image flashed before his eyes, with memories of him waking up from his bed in the middle of a dark room. The only thing that luminated the room was the same red glow near the other end of the room. Curious of what it was, he walked up to it, just far enough to touch it with his hand. Before he could another image flashed before him, as it was an image of the same woman who welcomed him.

Everything was coming to him so fast, he was too afraid, too confused, too scared to comprehend these images in such a fast moment. As the two stood there, a flash of white light illuminated from his cloak, catching the attention of the woman hugging him. Before she even knew it, her embrace was broken and she was knocked down on the floor by a punch of white feathers. Upon looking upwards, she noticed that a giant white wing appeared below the cloak of the stranger. This caught the attention of Kain from the inn as he glanced with shock through the window.

"Get away from me!"

"What do you mean?" she said getting up. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" As the man screamed in terror, another flash illuminated beneath his cloak, exposing another large wing. "DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN!"

With that said, both wings extended and started flapping. The mother could do nothing but watch as the man she once knew levitated before her eyes. He was raised just above the buildings, scaring away the glancing vultures. He eventually reached up to the point where he blocked the sun from the view of the very woman staring up at him. In fear, the man turned around and flew away from the city. She couldn't do anything but stand there and watch as he flew away into the sun.

* * *

**Pogi:** There's 1/7th of the Homunculi Anthologies. We here appreciate reviews and criticisms. Until then, we'll be back sometime soon. 


	2. Sloth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.. If you truly believe Trisha and Sloth are different people, then it would be safe to say I own the featuring Homunculus.

**Max:** _This is Max Leunam.. Pogi had his turn, so I'm here to remind you all with the author's notes.. don't be surprised if this happens five more times.. These are seven one-shot stories of seven messed up homuncuili. Under different circumstances, these guys are not gonna have names. The chapters are named after sins to pretty much give clues to who they once were. Third point is that the Author are based on seven dead guys in the series that you proabably overlook. We here like to mess with your heads, but these should be fairly easy clues, like the one below. Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

It was cold an damp as morbid grey fog invaded the air of the dark grey city. The only thing that could brighten up the thick fog were the bright flare of torches, held by a group of a few men, steadily walking down the roads. 

"There!" shouted one of them, pointing down the road towards a shadowy figure. "Get him before he gets away!"

The group shifted their heads towards the finger's direction and started running down the road, yelling in a scream of an angry mob. As the running mob ran towards their shadowy target, it lifted its head and began to fade away. The group of men continued chasing down the runaway in the thick grey cloud that seperated them. As the chase went on, the group of men ran past every old building, every creaky wooden bridge and past every garbage-filled alley. Eventually, the image of the runaway faded completely.

The mob passed by, but left on man standing, looking at the nearby ally. Sweat ran down his face as his blood-shot eyes stared down the dark alley before him. He began walking towards a pile of garbage that was piled at the corner of the alley as he grabbed a kitchen knife from his pocket with his right hand. He slowly approached the garbage pile in fear, for it could possibly be the runaway. His blood ran through his body with a tremendous amount of impatience, as his footsteps began to quicken the pace. He was closing in on the garbage pile, about to quickly stab it, when a boy jumped out immediately.

"BOO!" screamed the child, frightening the man so much, he fell down on his ass.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE? DON'T KNOW YOU ABOUT THE RABID DOG RUNNING AROUND HERE?" screamed the man in hysteria.

"The black dog everyone's chasing?" asked the boy curiously "Why are you chasing him so badly? What did he ever do?"

"That beast from Hell came to this town about months ago and has not only been stealing food, but has also been biting everyone sick. It's as if they're suffering some disease. You don't want to be around this mutt. You need to go home to your parents."

"Alright" the boy said in disappointment, as he jumped out of the wall of garbage bags and walked past the man and sulked out of the alley.

The boy the man talked to was around the age of 11. He wore a black tanktop with black shorts, accessorized with black wristbands. The man who found him, catching up to the others to find the rabid dog, failed to realized he was walking barefoot. This child had long black hair, reaching down to his neck, with his bangs covering the black headband he wore on his head, just above his purple eyes. This headband had a red line going through it, attacked to two red dots.

As he walked down the road, he noticed a group of teenagers walking down the road with him. This group of two boys and one girl were in front of him, not noticing his presence at all as they talked about the events happening to their town currently.

"What does the rabid dog look like?" one of the boys said.

"My father was attacked by it while carrying food one day." the other boy said. "This was a grey dog with long black hair, covering most of his face. It's wierd for him to be stray because he has a black collar on. Comparing with the other attacks, he attacks people for their food."

"I feel kinda bad for him." the girl in their group said. "He just wanted some food. Why couldn't they just feed him and give it shelter."

"We can't do that!" the second screamed out loud. "It's a RABID dog! Do you know how many children could get hurt?"

"Like who?" the first asked "the little raped girl in the abandoned factory in the woods?"

"Not that again" said the girl, intriguing the young boy. "Those are just rumors. There is no monster who lives there. And if one does exist, I don't think it would spend its time raping little girls."

"What factory?" curiously asked the stalking boy, catching the attention of the three. "is there really a monster living there?"

"Oh yeah." the first teasingly said "He showed up there one day and kidnaps children and rapes them, even in their deaths."

"Don't say that to him! He's only a little boy!" the girl reacted, slapping the first boy and turning her attention to the curious child. "It's not exactly a place where you would want to go, but if you want to know, it's located in the woods, not far off. You can't miss it."

"You're better off going home. You don't want the rabid dog coming to get you." The second boy added.

"Alright" the young boy said. "Thanks."

With that, the child ran off, leaving the three teens watching him run off into the fog. The girl looked off with deep concern when all of a sudden something hit her nose, causing her to look up. The other two looked at her lifting her hand palm upwards to see what was happening.

"It's about to rain soon" she said."You think he might actually go there?"

"For all I know," the second replied, continuing his walk with the others following into the foggy road, "he could be dogfood as we speak.."

* * *

Rain was pouring down hard, following the thunder and lightning filling the skies. Below the savage skies stood the broken down abandoned factory, surrounded by the drenched trees. Nearby, a grey dog sat patiently in the woods, staring off into the factory. Meanwhile, the wandering boy walked towards the factory, looking around if anything's happening. Luckily for him, the doors were wide open, so he could walk in with no problem at all. Walking inside, he noticed the darkness of the building inside, with it cool breeze and its odd smell. He looked back at the door, finding that the rain was pouring down hard. It was painfully obvious that he couldn't go out at this point, looking down at the wet floor. Not knowing what to do, the young boy moved his bangs out of the way with his hands and proceeded into the dark faclity which is the factory. The young boy wandered all over the open wide room, holding his arms together in shiver. The mixture of the coolness of the room and the dampness of the rain was too much for him. While walking around, he walked to one corner of the room, covered with boxes and equipment and rested behind the crates. All that was around were the icy cold feeling in the air, blocked out by the boxes he lied down behind, the foul stench in the air and the repetative poundings of the storm outside.

Hours past as the night continued and as the imprisoning storm rains in the young boy inside the factory. He lied down in that corner, protected by the crates in front of him, lying in the fetal position. He did all he could to be sound asleep, despite the fact that it's raning hard outside in the dark woods. Disregarding the harsh conditions outside, everything seemed to go out alright. With his eyes closed, all that could be heard were the rain and the harsh winds blowing through the trees. As he listened closely to the rain, faint sounds could be heard within the factory, which opened his eyes. The boy got up noticed that the faint sound was coming from the strange oder he smelled. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, being completely possessed by his curiosity. He soon got up from the box of crates and walked around, following the faint sound and the smell. Walking around, he noticed places he didn't notice before he woke up. One certain place was an aile with a giant circle mark, spilt completely with pink stains. He walked right up to it, curious about what the stain was. Kneeling down on it, he felt the pink stain with his finger. looking at what he scooped up. Smelling it, he wondered what it tasted like. Before he could even lick it, he heard the faint sound once again, coming from another part of the room. Walking around the abandoned building, he noticed an open door nearby.

Walking through the door he was lead to a dark staircase. Looking down, a stronger stench and the faint whispering got louder. The fear coming at him made him breath through his mouth as he began to move his right foot. And with that, he placed it on the first step, causing the entire staircase to echo his presence. Whispering kept going down the dark path he was going to walk down. 'What if there is?' he thought 'what if the monster does exist?' Upon walking down a bit further, the staircase felt longer, deeper, darker, and the sounds of the footsteps thundered to his years. The sound of his loud breath smothered the droppings of the rain. The whisperings and the stench only got stronger as he walked further down the stairs. The place was so dark, it was hard to tell what was beyond the length of his arms. Afraid of loosing balance, he guided himself by placing his arms on the wall close to him. Slowly walking down the steps, he noticed light was coming downwards, leading to the bottom of the staircase. At first, the sight of the bottom floor would seem delightful, but looking closer down in the room, he noticed strange black marks everywhere. Everywhere around the room, there were black chalk marks of circles, and different kinds of them. Looking around, he noticed the black marks have even gone up the walls of the stairs. Confused of what's happening, he took his hand off the wall he supported himself with and looked at it, realzing his hand was covered in black chalk.

Just then a flash appeared to him. In his mind, he picuted himself with a little girl looked upon by a tall lanky man with glasses. The image ran by him before he even knew it, hearing the whisperings come just a few steps away. Right when he reached the bottom of the staircase, he noticed the room fillled with almost nothing but black circles in this faint lighted room. Looking carefully, the young boy noticed that someone was sitting in the middle, away from the boy. This figure was big with brown fur, as if it was a giant bear. As it would appear, his figure is blocking the sitting candle from further illuminating the room.

"You see this?" the figure in the center of the room whispered, "This is another kind of circle.. this is capable of intergrating the earth into the human body."

The young boy wondered who it was he was talking to. According to the three he talked to, this is the monster that kidnaps and rapes little girls. The boy hid near the staircase, but took a step forward for a closer look. His curiosity controled him to step forward when his fears tried to hold him back. It was at that point that he heard the chalk fall, freezing the boy to see what was going to happen. The so called "monster" turned his head and went to pick up the piece of chalk, exposing something hanging out of his arms. This caught the boy's attention, causing him to look even closer. It would appear that what was hanging out of his arms was covered in hair, hiding dead eyes that seemed to be staring down the boy who's looking at the boy's purple eyes.

The sight of the girl in that monsters arms shocked him to the point that he jumped back, giving a yelp. This caught the monster's attention, turning his head toward the young boy. The young boy looked up at the figure and froze in terror of what he saw.

"What do we have here?" the monster asked.

The boy didn't know what to do. Trying to move back proved futile as he tripped on the steps. The sight became fearful as he viewed who the monster was. He had the body of a bear and the face of a man with glasses. Unlike others, his face was upside down. He held the girl in his arms, naked, giving the dead stare at the boy. He didn't know what to fear more: the monster who caught him or the dead stare of the girl that's put him in terror. That deadly stare froze him in fear as images spastically ran through him, all were that of him, the girl next to him and the man staring them down. That stare weakened his body as the moment went by. He didn't know what to do as he watched the monster walk up straight to him but scream in terror, freezing it in shock. As the boy screamed, his entire body flashed before the monster's glasses, blinding it. The sudden flash made the giant monster step back, rubbing his blinded eyes with one hand while keeping the naked girl in the other. When he got his senses together and put his hand down, a sudden force came from nowhere and bit its leg. Looking down was none other than the grey dog that was in the woods.

"What the?" it asked in shock, trying its best to wag off the dog in pain, with heat surging all throughout its entire leg.

The dog eventually loosened its biting grip and backed away, violently barking at the monster before him. The monster just stood there and stared the dog down, confused of what was done to him. The dog continued to bark violently at him, growling fervently if not. The monster tried to extend its hand into calming it down, but everytime the dead girl in his arms shifted its head, the dog further jumped back and barked even louder. This came to the whispering monster's notice.

"You're not going to attack me?" he asked mockingly "does my little girl scare you? There's no need to be afraid. She won't hurt you."

The brown furry oddity took a few steps forward as the girl in his arms locked her lifeless stare at the dog. As his shadow covered the dog the barking got louder. The monster got even closer to the dog, who just stood its ground and continued barking, but it was to no avail. He got closer to him, closer to him, and closer to him as the barking kept getting louder, louder and louder. The monster was directly in front of him down, looking down at the frightened dog. Without any fear, the monster took its giant paw and was about to place it on the dog's head. As the giant paw was about to land on his head, the dog turned around and ran, tail literally between its legs.

"Please don't go away." the monster whispered. "we want to play."

Somewhere on the floor above the dark monster, where the monster dwelled, the young boy who stayed there ran out of the staircase like a bat out of the fiery pits of hell. His frantic running was followed by crying, which he was sure was loud enough to get the attention of the monster downstairs.

"Where are you?" whispered the monster downstairs as his footsteps echoed from the staircase.

The sound that came from the stairway caused the frightened boy to trip onto his face, only to frantically turn around on his back, arms supporting his torso. His purple eyes were surrounded by red veins as they watched the door, knowing eventually that something was going to come out of there. He looked down at his legs to find that his right knee has been scraped by the fall. His hysterical crying filled the room and only asked for the monster to come up quicker. Memories of what the three children told him earlier on crossed his mind, remembering what the monster would do to him. Not wanting to waste time, he pushed himself off the ground and headed towards the door: the one that lead to the harsh storm outside.

"Don't run away. We're going to make you feel better." said the monster, finally emerging from the underground room he dwelled in. His hostage of a girl sat there still in his arms, lifelessly looking at the door across the room. The monster looked around and found no trace of anyone, no boy nor dog. The monster stood there in front of the door, looking around confused.

"He must've gone away.." it whispered in disappointment "Think of all the fun we could've had.." he said to the naked lifeless girl in his arms. All she could do to reply was look outwards to the rain.

Somewhere outside in the woods, the boy sat near a rain drenched tree, back straight against it while his head was hanging down. He looked down onto his knee, bleeding from the scrape that's being rained upon. He then looked around the surrounding woods, hoping that all sight of that abandoned factory is nowhere in sight. The woods were filled with nothing but the continuing raindrops and the whimpering shivers of the little boy.

'Where am I going to go now?' thought the boy 'No one's going to feed me if I stay in that city.. it's too far away to go to now.. even if I did make it back.. no one's going to give me shelter.. no one's going to protect me from the cold.. I can't stay in that factory.. I don't want to be capture and raped.. I don't want to be near them... I have nowhere to go.. I have no home..'

Sitting confused, the boy moved onto his side and lied onto the wet grass and mud, positioned into the fetal position. Hours later, the rain stopped, but the clouds were still covering the land below it in eternal shade. Somewhere below these clouds were the drenched woods, and underneath the branches was the grey rabid dog, sleeping soundly. The dog's black and red striped collar caused the dog to move a bit from the itching, but he eventually fell into a nicer position to continue its pleasant slumber. Sleeping, the dog's hair on his head moved away from his eyes, exposing an oroboros tattoo on his forehead.

* * *

**Max:** _2nd chapter of the Homunculi Anthologies is delivered. Guessed this guy above, yet? It should be basic arithmetic compared to the "Envy" chapter._

_So how about some reviews? It makes the Author giddy. Anyway, we'll be seein you._


	3. Gluttony

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.. If you truly believe Trisha and Sloth are different people, then it would be safe to say I own the featuring Homunculus.

**Pogi:**_These are seven one-shot stories of seven completely different homuncuili. Unless anythingh happens, these seven are not going to have any names. The chapter's names are used mainly for clues. The Author states that these are based on 7 dead people from the series, but chooses not to disclose their identities for purposes of having the readers guess. They should get easier as the other chapters go on. As for now, please enjoy the new chapter.  
_

* * *

"Any sign of recovery?" asked the doctor, walking through the halls.

"Not at all." replied the nurse, trailing behind while reading the papers on the clipboard she's holding, "Even after checking him, he still can't even remember his own name. It's definately a case of amnesia."

Footsteps were trailing down the busy white halls, occupied with sounds of constant beepings and the hard breathings of the life support systems of one room nearby. Looking up, the image of a door reflected off the glasses of the doctor.

"Room 314." said the doctor, looking into the door of the three patients inside.

In this white tiled room, two of them were sleeping soundly in their clean white-sheeted beds, located in the farthest end of the rooms. In front of them was a man sitting straight up in his bed, looking down. This man was pale and skinny with black short hair in his blue hospital gown; just long enough to have a messed up look. His green eyes started blankly at his white bedsheets, unusually clean and unwrinkled from his still form. His still form kept him from noticing that he was being watched by teh doctor and the nurse.

"He's been this way for days." exclaimed the nurse, "He spent most of his days just sitting there in that position."

"What how did this happen?"

"According to reports, he was found in near a classified military field. He was found without any clothes and was near various unknown animals."

"Any wounds?"

"Not at all.. the only thing he seems to have is a tatoo of a dragon on his lower back."

"This is just... questioning"

"I just think it's sad that he's been in that position for days."

"He has no memory at all; he's an amnesiac" responded the doctor, looking away from the unsightly image "I'm sure you'd be the same way if you lost your memory as well."

With that said, the two continued their walk into the halls. Inside room 314, the amnesiac continued to stare down into the white bedsheets, failing to notice the rising morning sun, which brought the sky a water reflected blue. Hours have passed since the sun rose as the sun shined into the window of room 314. The bright shining light crept into the empty room, drowning out the darkness of the night. The light eventually was bright enough to wake up the patient nearest to it.

"Well.." the patient said with unenthusiastic acceptance, "todays the day.."

"What is it?" mumbled the second patient in the middle of the room, hiding himself, but his casted left leg under the bedsheets.

"It's the day I go in for surgury." He said in such fear. "I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I hope I just get out soon. This bed's been itching me for some time."

The amnesiac, sitting there, rose his head to such a comment. This head didn't turn to the patient's directions afterwards, but his green eyes shifted towards their direction. Looking at them, echos of the phrase 'I hope I just get out soon' ran through his head, slithering into heas hear and bouncing through his skull.

"I wish I could get out too.." said the amnesiac quietly, but loud enough to get the attentions of the two.

"Well it's about time this guy said something" exclaimed the first patient. "For a second there, I thought you've been dead before you were brought in here, I was gonna notify the nurse about you."

"Don't say that" said the second patient, "Didn't you know that he lost his memory? I'd probably be like that too if I lost mine."

"He doesn't have to be so dramatic about it though. It's not like its the end of the world."

"I can't get out until I know who I am.." quietly said the amnesiac.

"From the looks of things, it doesn't looke like you'll be out unless you go and kill yourself." humorously said the first patient, following his sentence up with laughter.

As the first patient laughed from his joke, suddenly jerked his head over at the patient's direction. The sudden insult felt like as if something ran out of his body, causing his green eyes to focus soley on the image of the laughing patient. The second patient finally got up from the laughing in frustration and looked straight at him as well.

"Jackass!" yelled the second patient "You never give me a morning to sleep in! If my leg wasn't in this cast, I'd come over there and kick your ass!"

"Don't worry about it!" the first patient responded "After this surgery, you're never gonna see my face again!"

The patient in the middle said nothing and turned away from him, ignoring the words coming from the window. His attention was soon turned to the amnesia suffering patient, focusing his look onto the patient near the window.

"Don't let him get to you." the second said in support. "Being here too long's probably got something shoved up his ass."

"If we all stay here too long, we might end up like him?" said the amnesiac, still staring.

"Probably." he replied "And as far as memory's concerned, you'll get it soon enough. That's all you need to know."

* * *

The moon shined up above in the black cloudy sky, with the hospital standing tall. As the large thick clouds rolled by, sounds of thunder gallopped over the hospital below. Inside, the clock in the hallway showed its hands pointing out that it's 8pm. At the end of the 3rd floor, a group of surgeons were surrounding a table, lit intensly by the lamps above them. The doctor was one of the closest to the table, digging a scaple he's holding in his hand into a body. Nearby the operation room was room 314, where the two remaining patients were sitting. Inside, the amnesiac continued sitting in his position, looking downwards at his bedsheets. Next to him was the sleeping patient, slumbering away as the lights shined above them.

Out of nowhere, sounds of thunder pounded on onto the building, sounding of a thousand lions roaring. The sudden shock caused the traumatic patient's head toward the window with a sudden jerk. Looking out, he noticed that lightning rained down onto the city, just a few miles from his position. As the amnesiac's eyes widened, his green eyes reflected off the image of an explosion as the shining light above him blinked out of existance. Looking outside, the only thing that was visable from the window was nothing but darkness and the heavy pouring of rain. Inside was nothing but darkness as well. The lights were dead, as well everything supported by being plugged. The amnesiac looked around the room, shifting his head aound the black room.

"A blackout huh?" said the roommate next to him, lifting his head off of his pillow. "This isn't good.."

"What do you mean?" curiously asked the man next to him.

The injured patient got up with his face growing even mor concerned and evermore nervous. The amnesiac stared at his roommate with deep confusion while vise-verca with fear of what's going to happen. Everything was silent in that room, surrounded by sounds of the thunder booming down, the rain charging down upon them and the panic in the nearby operating room.

It was a few hours later, when the rain finally stopped and the clouds continued moving, exposing the full moon. The pale amnesiac sat in his dark room, continuing to look at his bedsheets. He shifted his head to his side, revealing the sleeping roommate with his broken leg. Looking straight at him, the words "as far as memory's concerned, you'll get it soon enough" ran through his head. Looking at him, he realized that he didn't know him that much, yet he was kind to him. None of the three patients were aquainted enough to know eachothers' names, nor did they know much about the conditions they were in. The broken leg was apparant, but he never really knew what the other one needed for surgery.

It wasn't beforelong that images of their third roommate, who treated the both of them like dirt. Remembering the insults that was thrown at him got his blood pumping through his body. The images of himself being tested by the nurses and doctors prior to his condition started raining into his head. Inside he heard voices of his roommate and himself, conversing if people will end up like their third roommate, which could probably be the case. These images circled his mind so much that it just hit him. What was worse was that this is the only thing he remembers. Everything he remembers only made him miserable. The whole entire thing was just so frustrating, it's almost as if all his anger was about to pop through his skin. He just couldn't take the pressure of being in this situation if the only key of getting out is to remember. The thoughts were bringing him to the verge of snapping, but his attention was caught by the ears.

What was heard was the sound of a stretcher rolling down the halls. Curious about stretcher, the amnesiac turned his head to the opened door on the side of the room. Looking outside, he noticed the stretcher with a body on top, hidden beneath a bloody blanket, leaving droplets of blood on the floor. This audacity was carried off by a few nurses and the doctor.

"Why did this have to happen?" asked one of the nurses.

"It couldn't be helped.." said the doctor in deep disappointment.

"Things would've been different if the power wasn't struck..." replied another nurse. "It's not your fault doctor."

The sight of what was being carried across the room sucked the observer into such interest. As he watched the pile of red pass by, he couldn't help but have a feeling of blood rushing through his body. This sudden tingling feeling ran across every part of his body, from the tip of his hair to his very toenails. The sight of enjoyment made his entire body move his arms, positioning his hands onto the bed as he boosted himself off of the bed. The amnesiac walked out of room, looking at the white halls, smothered in blood and nothing else. With no concern of everything else, as if he was hypnotized, he slowly followed the trail, eyes locked onto the farthest end of red.

Meanwhile, the doctor walked out of a dark empty room, disappointed of the failing operation. He looked at the nurses in front of him, concerned of his actions. With nothing said, the group walked down the halls, unaware that their memory lost patient walk following the blood trail to the door they were just at. He amnesiac finally found the trail to the room, raising his right hand to the handles to open. Opening the doors, he looked at the small empty room, shrouded in darkness and hiding the corpse inside. He walked inside and closed the door, looking straight at the dead body. Just above it, the patient lifted his hands and held the top of the red bloody sheets, slowly unveiling the sight he noticed. The sight he was looking at opened his mouth as the unknown figure got his blood running faster, knowing who it is.

"It looks like you've finally got your wish.." said the amnesiac, talking to the corpse, as the expression on his mouth slowly shifted to a smile. "I never knew your name... you never knew me, yet you insulted me.. I never knew you.. or why you had this happen.. but you finally got to get out.. We don't have to see eachother anymore.. Is this what everyone like you wants? Everyone who will become you will want something as admiring as this.. Even though the others felt bad.. I found it.. satisfying.."

The patient then took his hand and placed it on his deceased roommate and rubbed it for a few seconds. This very moment was causing his blood to run so much as he lifted his hand and looked straight into it with deep affection. His hand was drenched in the blood that wasn't his, causing his breathing to take a louder form. The image of his hand went closer to his face as he brought his arm closer to him. The look of the dripping blood made the blood in his body run faster and faster and faster until his entire body emitted heat. The sight of his red hand made his mouth water, causing his tounge to lurk out of his mouth. The muscle of his body soon made contact with his blood drenched hand.

All was silent for that moment, up until his eyes widened in shock. His breathing went faster and louder than before as his body started spasming. It wasn't beforelong that the he eventually went and let go of everything inside. Staying in that position, the arm he held to his mouth immediately sprouted a sword-like blade from the joint of his wrists. This immediately was followed by the most sadistic mixture of screaming and laughter.

A few nurses ran into the dark room a few seconds later, finding something that froze them in fear. Inside, they found the pieces of the corpse, tossed onto the floor by a figure in the room. The figure turned his head revealing to the light of the halls the blood that ran down his smiling mouth. Without any warning, the cannibalistic figure ran straight at them as both hands sprouted sword-like blades.

* * *

In room 314, the last remaining patient woke up and got up from his bed. He looked at the clock at the other side of the room, revealing that it's 4:30AM. He looked at his right side, seeing that no one was there.

"I hope he's alright.." he said quietly.

Out of concern, and thinking his other roommate is up, he looked to the other side, finding no one in the bed. All he found was the door opened, shining in light from the halls. All was unusually quiet he thought, even for the middle of late night and early morning. As he gazed at the doorway, a figure walked in the way, staring directly at the only man in the room.

Gazing a little bit closer, the injured patient realized it was the amnesiac. He was standing tall in black boots and pants, covered in a black tight sleeveless shirt that went down to his ribs, exposing his stomach and his lower back. He noticed that he 2 sword like blades were sticking out his hands, which like most parts of his body, were drenched in blood.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" shrieked the injured patient in terror.

"I made them go away." sternly said the amnesiac as a few needles spouted out of the left side of his chest, slowly walking towards him.

"WHAT ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO? DID YOU-"

"I did what I had to do." he said, having 2 katana blades sprout out of his back, looking like he has wings.

"You killed everyone here? But why?"

"They're only going to be miserable if they stay here." he said as a buzzsaw blade ripped out between his head and his right shoulder.

"So you just killed them? When you get caught, the police are gonna-"

"Let them come. I'll kill them too." He said as a sickle blade ran out between his head and his left shoulder.

"I can't believe this... This can't be you, can it?"

"I never did get my memory back." He said, having spikes sprout out of his elbows. "But I remember one thing: that's the thrill of the kill.. and guess who's last?"

Walking slowly towards him, more blades and pins sprouted from his body and his blood filled smile only got wider. His shadow casted over the last victim as the predator's face started to sparkle a flash, starting from the nose. His face eventually disintergrated into a face of a skull, with two large metal horns sprouting out of his forehead.

"I'm a killer," he said, lifting his arm, which sprouted an axe blade, "AND THAT'S ALL I NEED TO KNOW!"

And then he slammed his arm down, followed by a thud.

* * *

**Pogi:**_And there goes the third chapter. The author insists that the clues are becoming dead giveaways as the chapters go on._

_Regardless, we appreciate reviews. And now we have to get going now. So until then, we'll be around._


	4. Pride

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.. If you truly believe Trisha and Sloth are different people, then it would be safe to say I own the featuring Homunculus.

**Max:**_Like you should know me by now, you should know the crap we're gonna tell you.. Seven different stories of seven nameless homunculi. The chapters are named after sins for clues of who they were and that they are, in fact, reincarnations of guys from the series. Who, you ask? Figure it out._

**Pogi:** _The Author would like to point out something out, incase any confusement comes out. Regarding the homunculi, he has a disputable theory in their appearance, mainly the color of their hair.. It's to his belief, in comparison with the other seven, that it's how it compliments their dark nature. Sure, Envy was really blonde, but it could've been from his original life. Trisha was a brunette, but Sloth had darker hair. It's very disputable, but just in case, we're sorry for the inconvinience and confusement._

* * *

The bar that night was a bit humid, due to the heat immited by the light, as well as the number of people in it, apparant to the loud talking. The bartender looked at the clock, noticing that it was getting early in their late night escapades: 11:45. The bartender looked over to one man, who covered his face with a newspaper with the article said on the front "Graverobber Finally Caught. No Sign of Body Though." All that could be seen of him were his white gloves. Looking at his side, he quickly noticed that the glass next to this mysterious stranger was empty. 

"Hey mister, you want a refill?"

"Yes, please." said the stranger, putting down the shrouding newspaper.

The man the bartender talked to was near his 30's and was in a blue uniform of authority. Upon looking at this black haired man, his most distinguishing feature would be the black strap over his face he uses as an eyepatch.

"So I guess the graverobber's finally be caught?" the bartender asked, filling up his glass.

"It's been a Hell of months." the uniformed man said. "Whoever he was, I hope he gets it from the council."

"I bet if the State Military were still in charge, they would've given him the worst of it." he said, coming back to him, giving a new drink back.

"Believe me, he would've gotten worse than death." he replied, taking the drink.

"I hear ya on that." said a friendly voice out of nowhere.

The uniformed man turned around and noticed yet another man looking straight into his eyes. The man who was sitting next to him was wearing black pants with black shoes. He wore a blue button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, opened all the way, revealing his tight black sleeveless shirt inside. His pale face had black spikey hair with a bang resembling a sickle hanging over his forhead, but just above his slender purple eyes, so he can show his age, seemingly a few years younger than the man he was talking to. His face, on note, was complimented by sideburns and a goatee.

"You're the corporal that helped in this case right?"

"Yes I was" surprisingly said the Corporal, looking at his uniform, seeing that his rank was on his shoulder.

Time went by in that bar, with the minutes passing. Sometime before 12:15, the Corporal's glass was more than half empty while the person drinking it was still conversing with the man sitting next to him. The younger man next to him, on the other hand, barely even touched his drink, too busy talking.

"So pieces of the body was left huh?"

"Yeah.." the Corporal said, "it's been given to higher authorities. "

"It must've been Hell for the State, huh?" curiously asked the Corporal's aquaintance. "You'd think they'd be cold-hearted, killing those people?"

"It was orders. It wasn't their fault, it had to be done."

"And because of that, your friend ended up dying."

The Corporal gave a deep glare into the eyes of the man talking to him, telling him that such words put together are taboo to his ears. He soon started chuckling, intending it to be a joke, as he turned to the table, as did the Corporal.

"It must be hard to lose someone you know huh?"

"I take you're not deeply attatched to anyone around here."

"I know a few people around here. Sure I'm new here to town, but I can always manage." He said with such a big smile. "Don't worry about a thing, Corporal."

"I have a name.." said the Corporal

"Dont' worry" He said back, in a friendly way. "It's not that we're gonna see eachother again. I get to call you Corporal, because that's who you are. You can call me 'friend', because we're buddies!"

"You can say whatever you want.." said the Corporal, as he took his silver pocket watch out, opening it to check the time. "It's getting late, I have to go now."

"Alright then!" said the stranger as he waved the standing Corporal. "Goodbye, friend!"

And with that, the Corporal walked out of the bar. As the Corporal left, the friendly aquaintance reached for his left jacket pocket with his left hand, taking out a piece of paper and a pen. He soon set his items down onto the table and started sketching. As he sketched, looking away, he was being watched by three men from three different places. One was in a green shirt and jeans, dressed in sunglasses with black hair, sitting in a chair in his table from the corner of the room. The second man was wearing black pants and a blue shirt, topped with a blue headband just below his white hair. He was looking in the middle of playing darts. The third person just walked through the door, wearing jeans and a red shirt, having goggles just above his eyes and below his blonde spikey hair. In a few seconds, all three men walked up to the unsuspecting man, doodling on his piece of paper. Before he even looked up, the three sat right next to him, the blonde and the man in blue on one side and the man in the green shirt on the other side. The bartender turned towards the new customers, only to get his attention pulled into the drawing the man was making. Before he even wanted to comment, the doodler was done and looked up.

"Let's go."

* * *

It was later in the night, when the moon was just about to sink from its midnight frolic. Below was two buildings, with the three men standing nervously in the alley, inbetween. The three waited, looking at the wall in front of them in silence, only to hear footsteps walking towards them. They looked to their side and found someone walking into their alley, as the footsteps echoed louder into their ears. As he came closer, their perspectives began to clear as the man walking was revealed to be the same man from the bar, who talked to the Corporal earlier, carrying a cardboard box covered in a blanket. 

"I hope you're ready for this." He said in a friendly, yet intimidating, kind of way "Because we are about to hit the jackpot with this!"

"Why are you doing this?" asked the one in the shades.

"Don't you get it?" he asked, "Since I've been around, money is life. Without it, you can't survive, but with more than enough, you have the power to do anything! You could probably even have more power than the council themselves!"

"But why does it have to be in Central?" the same man in sunglasses asked. "It's too much, especially for ametuers like us!"

"Relax." He said, looking into his eyes, "Your friend, Larry, seems to be fond of air.. who knows what accident could happen up there"

The man who was being spoken to directly widened his eyes in shock, backing away in surprise. This caught the attention of the other two, who were shocked as well. The black haired man looked at all three of them with a smile.

"And don't think I have nothing on the two of you, either." He said.

"How do you know this stuff about us?" asked the blonde man.

"Believe me, I know." he said. "I know you were an in an orphanage since childhood."

"But... how?" said the blonde in shock.

"And you've been a few homeless people shelter into your place?" the smiling man said. "I wonder if I should take a visit in persuasion of your actions."

"Okay! We'll do it." said the man in shades.

"Good." he said, not wiping the smile on his face. "This could be dangerous, but follow my lead and we'll be getting loot in no time. I don't want to know your names, let alone call them, so I'll just codename you Shades, Goggles and Headband. I don't want you to call me by my name, so you shall call me 'Leader' for the time being. Any questions?"

The three men stood there in silence, in a mixture of shock and regret. The leader smiled some more as he put his box down, unveiling the blanket in the process. Shades, Goggles and Headband couldn't help but look down and see what was in the box, shocked at what they were seeing.

"I have ropes, guns, welders, bags, the works. I even have the architecture of the places we're robbing." the Leader said with much enthusiasm. "I even have a home-made bomb.

"What's it for?" Goggles asked."

" That's a secret. All I ask of you is to do what I say. Sure I might've blackmail you with serious threats, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends and partners in crime."

"But we were never criminals in the first pla-" said Shades before a knife flew right by his face, looking at the knife sticking into the brick wall right behind him.

"You were saying?" asked the Leader, positioned after chucking the knife at him.

It was late at night inside the bank. No one was around and all that filled the facility was silence. The only sudden thing that mixed in with such a sound was a window opening. It wasn't long until a rope was dangled on top of the floor. Outside, Headband was tying up the other end of the rope to a pole nearby. Nearby him were the other three looking downwards.

"It's been hell for use this past few hours, but don't let it get to you." the Leader said encouragingly, "The money's right below and all survalliance is out of the way!"

In a few minutes, the Leader was standing in the room along with Shades and Headband around the rope, looking up. Goggles was still climbing down the rope, stuggling to get down. All of a sudden, Goggles let go of his grip, causing him to fall, only to be caught by Shades and Headband. The Leader, on the other hand, walked towards the vault nearby, carrying a bag with him. Setting it down on the floor, he opened up the bag and took out the welder.

"This is going to be fun!" The Leader said as he handed the welder to Headband.

Sometime, a few minutes after the infiltration of the Leader, the three subordinates of his stood in front of the vault, while the Leader was looking around the area. All that could be seen was the darkness of the room. While working on opening the door, Shades started whispering something into their ears, grabbing their attentions. The Leader looked at their work and noticed that the door was just about to open.

"WE HIT THE JACKPOT!" shouted the Leader, interupting the other three from their conversation.

A few minutes later, four bags were filled up, bulked up with valuables inside teh vault. Seconds later, the three bags were picked up by the three subordinates, standing outside the vault. As they stared, their leader walked out victoriously with the lightest bag. The first step he took out of the vault, he stopped, looking into the eyes of the other three. From there, his smile was quickly wiped off his face.

"You were planning a mutiny on me, weren't you?" he asked in a stern voice.

His statement froze the other three in fear, not knowing what to do. It was like no matter how hard they try to hide it, he would always find out after just one glance into their eyes. The threatening look into his eyes just gave the three young men such a bad scare, it would've given them heart attacks.

"There's no use hiding something form me." He said, in a sadistic smile. "You pull a stunt on me, and I'll make sure you have no one to come home to."

There was nothing but silence after what was said to the three workers. The threatening words bounced off the walls of the room, which was followed by the footsteps of the Leader, who was walking towards the rope. He grabbed the rope and soon began to climb up.

The Leader of the group of thieves, a few minutes later, stood tall on the edge of the roof, looking around while his three subordinates continues climbing the rope. All was silent to him, looking around the site with his money filled bag hung on his back. He took a deep breath in relieve and victory as he closed his eyes, waiting for the sun to come out. But with his eyes closed, he heard something faint from a distance. This widened his purple eyes as he grabbed his bag and slammed it onto the floor. The other three finally climbed up onto the rooftop as sounds of sirens came from a distance.

"But how?" Shades asked in confusement.

"Where's the leader?" asked Goggles in panic.

"I'm right here!" The Leader shouted.

The three turned their heads to the edge, finding their leader with a rope attached to head hands and connected to the pole they used earlier. With a victorious smile on his face, he reached into his blue shirt and tossed them a gun.

"I'll admit, it was fun with you guys, but I think it's time we split as a crew. You're going to need that thing more that I do." He said as he waved them a goodbye. "I hope you take care of the equipment I left in your bags, by the way. Later, scapegoats!"

With that said and done, the Leader of the group jumped off the bulding, sliding down along the rope he attached. Meanwhile on top, Shades of the three walked to the edge that faced the street, noticing the police cars stopping by. One car stopped, opening a door containing one soldier. This particular soldier, who wore the standard military uniform, was a blonde woman with brown eyes, folding up her long hair into some sort of bun.

"Lt. Colonel!" called a soldier from afar, "What are your orders?"

"Secure the perimeters until further notice!" She sternly said, loading a gun in her hand.

* * *

Somewhere around the streets of the city, away from the site of the heist, the runaway leader was walking down the alley, smiling victoriously as he walked down the street. As he walked, his footsteps stopped and his purple eyes widened. In that split second, he quickly reached into his shirt and grabbed another gun, quickly turning and aiming toward his target. But as soon as he aimed, a spark between his gun and his hand, causing him to drop it in reaction. He looked back up to see his stalker, realizing it's the Corporal he talked to earlier. He looked into his eyes steadily, causing a smile to go on the thief's face. 

"So you spied on me the whole time, huh? I didn't think the police are THIS discriminate against people."

"You know why I did this!" The Corporal shouted as he raised his right hand, showing the white glove on his hand.

The Corporal soon snapped his fingers, causing a flare to rise on the thief's blue jacket. In panic, he took off his jacket while the Corporal stood there and watched him. Eventually, the blue shirt was chucked onto the ground as the runaway glared at the one-eyed Corporal.

"I've dealt with someone like you before. I just didn't think I'd have to face the same thing, in a different situation.. I'll do the same thing as I did to the other."

"I see what you mean, Corporal" He said as he slid his right hand into his pants pocket.

The Corporal snapped his fingers yet again, causing a flare to appear right next to the thief. But his target quickly retaliated by dodging and going towards him, closing the distance between them. The Corporal was about to take yet another snap of his finger, when all of a sudden the target was in front of him, doing the same exact position he was in.

"You might want to reconsider, Corporal!" The thief said, exposing a white glove on his right hand as well, marked with the same exact stitchings as the Corporal's. The Corporal looked underneath his right arm, seeing the tattoo of the Oroboros beneath his armpit.

"You never got it did you?" The thief said. "I can see how confused you are with what I can do. Don't even think of any strategy, because I can see what you're going to do anyway."

"You're just like him.. Are you intending to kill me?" said the Corporal sternly.

"Why not?" he said. "You were never that important to me anyway. Since you're going to die, I guess you'll never know about how I can know everything about you and your thoughts just by looking into your eyes. It's been a wierd gift I've had for sometime, but it's definitely been a big benefit to me. I hope you'll forgive me, but I have a-"

"-You know so much about me.. yet you know nothing about yourself.."

The thief was left confused, trying to figure out what he was saying, looking deeper into his eyes. As he did so, his eyes widened in shock as if he was frozen. In struggle, he turned his head around to find the Lt. Colonel behind him, holding a box in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but I have a favor to do to a friend's wife and her child." Said the Corporal, staring directly at the thief.

The thief looked back at the Corporal in a stuggle. He didn't know what was in that box, but it was making him feel tired. Looking into the Corporal's eyes, his eyes widened once more of images that fell into his mind. Images of skeletons ran around him, causing him to sweat in panic. In distraught fear, he raised his glove at the Corporal and prepared to snap his fingers."

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!"

With that, the thief snapped his fingers at the Corporal. All was silent at the moment as the three stood their grounds. The realization of what just happened caused the thief to sweat even harder. Trying to move with all of his might, he snapped once more. Then another. Then another. And another. The more he snapped his fingers, and the more there was no avail, his breathing began to hasten and more sweat ran down his face.

"What's happening?" He said in panic as he kept on snapping his fingers. "I got it all right.. I used the right glove. I made the right stitchings.. I even got the right accuracy.. WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

The thief snapped his fingers furiously and constantly, furiously grunting with every failure. The Lt. Colonel continued to look at the thief in such disappointment, as if she was about to cry. The Corporal's eye began to change from his stern look to a look of pity. With everything's he's seen, he lifted his hand one more time, preparing to snap his fingers. The thief, on the other hand, looked at him at the last second in fear and panic as he did snapped his finger at the Corporal once more, screaming in the process.

Snap.

"Goodbye, friend..."

* * *

**Max: **_The Author would like to add that this was one of his favorite chapters to do so far, especially with the ending. Anyway, that's Chapter 4._

_Now how about some reviews? Do so and we'll give you the next Chapter sometime past the 12th._


End file.
